During the recent past in 1984 the virus HTLV-III emerged as the most probable causative agent of acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) illness (see Gallo, et al, in the Material Information Disclosure, post 1, 2, 3). Also when an H9 cell is suitably infected with the HTLV-III virus and cultivated, an immortalized product results. The HTLV p24 core antigen has been isolated and purified from the immortalized H9/HTLV-III cell line (Gallo, et al, Ser. No. 635,610 filed July 30, 1984, now abandoned, "Isolation of p24 Core Protein of HTLV-III).